


Sam's Sweet Sofia!

by SpnCycler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sastiel - Freeform, Single Parent Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: Sam gets a surprise call from Jody after a lady leaves her baby with her.





	1. Chapter 1

The Cellphone rang loudly, waking Sam from a sound sleep. Not ready to get up yet and after not recognizing the number he tries to ignore it deciding he could just call them back later who ever it was. But rather then giving up the caller just kept calling over and over again persistently. 

Grabbing the phone Sam sleepily asked without looking at the caller Id “Hello?”

“Sam, I’m sorry to wake you but I have a situation that requires your attention, I need you to come by my police station.” a female says softly.

Sam wakes up “you mean you have a case? Then I better go wake Dean and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“No, Sam I mean it’s not a case per say, and Dean can come as I’d love to see him as always but the situation at hand is really concerning you, a lady came in today and there’s something that may need your signature.”

Sam yawns “Alright we’ll be there.”

Getting out of bed he hangs up the phone and gets dressed and goes to find Dean, but finds he is already up and enjoying breakfast of homemade burger and fries.

Sam thinks for a moment “Hey Dean, I need to borrow the car for a bit I just got a call from Jody and she said she needed me to come see her about something but it’s not really a case.”

Dean looks at Sam, then at his keys on the table, then back to his food. 

Shrugging Dean tossed Sam the car keys “Remember not one scratch on that car.”

“Of course not Dean, just going to Jody’s and then I’m coming right back.” He promised.

Dean doesn’t respond as he has returned his attention back to his plate.

Sam was nervous as he climbed into the car, why did Jody need him? What kind of situation did they have? Was he about to get in trouble? Had the cops finally decided to arrest him? If that’s the case then why just him? Why hadn't they asked for Dean? What could possibly need his signature? 

When Sam finally pulled into the Sioux Falls Police Station he nervously pulls at his shirt and walks in to find Jody pacing the office holding a wailing screaming baby and she was obviously trying her best to soothe the child.

The moment Jody sees Sam she smiles in relief. “Sam, you’re here, can you take her for a moment while I find the paperwork that I need your signature on?” 

Without waiting for a response she sets the screaming baby in Sam’s arms and to both their surprise she calmed right down and just stares at him.

“Thank goodness, she seems to like you she’s been doing that since she got here.” Jody told him as she rifles through her drawer and pulls out a document and a small strange looking device. 

“Can I see her your finger for just a moment?” She asked.

Since Sam trusted Jody he extended a finger without question and winced when he felt a sudden pinch and was confused when she squeezes a drop of blood into a vial and tells a passing lady to pass it on to to be blood tested.

Sam starts making funny faces at the baby making her giggle and laugh at him. 

He glanced up and noticed Jody watching him and smiles “She’s adorable Jody, who is she? Is she a Niece of yours? Are you babysitting?” 

Jody looks at him and shook her head “she is of no relations to me at all. You see her mom came in today and told us she wanted to put the child up for adoption because she wasn’t ready to be a mother in this stage of her life. When she signed the papers for the process and I asked her about the child’s father she told me that she had no way of getting in touch with him and that all she had was a name. So I asked her for the name figuring I could try running him through our database and the name she gave me, was yours. This Sam is why I called you here, you see a child can not legally be given for adoption or to the foster system without the legal father’s consent or signature.”

Sam looks at the child in shock.

Him? The woman had told Jody the father was him? He swallowed and finally asked..

“What was the woman’s name?” he asked.

Jody took out the paperwork and showed him her signature.

Sam read the name Eva Convela. 

He nods “The name is familiar, we hooked up during one of my and Dean’s hunts, but she told me that she wasn’t able to have kids.”

Jody sighed “and so you didn’t use any protection did you?”

Sam shook his head “we didn’t, if she couldn’t have them It didn’t seem as important that I didn’t have one on me.” 

“Well, I just send a blood sample to the blood lab to do a paternity test to see if she really is yours, if she is then your signature would be needed for her to be put up for adoption.” she tells him.

“Wait what sign away my flesh and blood to the government? To strangers? My child? No never, if she turns out to be mine, then I’ll take and raise her myself.” He responded easily.

An alert came up on her computer and as soon as she looks she says “Well, if you are sure Sam congratulations cause you are the father.”


	2. The Drive

Sam was still sitting there staring at the baby in shock. He still couldn’t quite believe it that this cute little girl was his. Finally he looks at her “What name did her mother give her?” 

Jody smiles at Sam and says “Actually she never gave her one. The adoption papers only has her listed as The Baby. “

Sam eyes the baby with teary eyes as he pulls a picture of the child’s mother to mind, how could anyone, how could any man or woman not want this beautiful sweet little girl? “Well then I guess I have to give her one myself, no child should have to go without one. “

He holds the child close and then says “I want her name on the birth certificate to be Sofia Marie Winchester.”

Jody pens in the requested name into a document and Sam asks “Am I needed for anything else, is there any other things to finalize before I can take her home?” 

“None at all, you are free to go when ever you like.” Jody explained then looks awkward 

“Hey Sam, if you want I can take you to the store, to help you find everything you will need for her..” 

Jody took a car seat off the floor by her feet and sets it on her desk “Eva left this here, it’s what she brought the child to us in.” 

“Well that certainly helps,” Sam responded with a smile and hands the baby to Jody “Mind holding her for just a moment?” He requested.

Jody accepted the kid “of course, anything for my boys.”

Sam takes the Car seat and takes it to the car putting it into the backseat getting it all set up before going back inside where he takes the baby back from Jody.

“I think it’s about time I head back home before Dean starts getting worried about me and trying to come all the way down here for nothing.” 

Caring the baby he goes back out to the impala and fastens Sofia into her car seat and climbs into the impala. 

He fixed the mirror so that he could see the baby clearly and drives towards home when a smell from the backseat made a new thought occur to Sam.

He had a car seat but he had nothing else with which to care for Sofia and like clockwork the moment the smell hit, the sound of loud screaming filled the air.

In a hurry Sam stops at the closet store on the highway and grabbing the baby from the car seat he races inside and soon finds the baby aisle, and looks frantically and grabs diapers, wipes, baby powder, pacifers, baby bottles, baby formula and for easy carry he grabs a back pack and small cheap outfit and after paying for everything he changes her quickly in the store bathroom before taking her back out to the car and once again he points the car towards home and picks up his phone and decides to call Dean to let him know he’s on his way back.  
“Sammy? Where you are, are you okay?” Dean’s concerned gruff voice asked the moment the call was answered.

“Dean, yeah everything is fine, I’m heading home. But um we have somethings we are going to need to talk about the minute I get home.” He responded.

Dean goes quiet for a moment then says “okay well I guess I’ll see you when we get home.” 

Sam could hear the uncertainty in his brother’s voice “Dean it’s nothing bad really it’s just, something I have to explain but I do plan to be responsible and work with this.” 

Sam heard a familiar voice in the background and smiled “Is that Cas I hear, tell him I said high okay.” 

Dean agrees and Cas manages to steal the phone from him and says “Hi Sam, everything okay? Dean said Jody had called you is something wrong?” 

Sam looks into the backseat again smiling at “No Cas there’s nothing wrong just a new responsibility for me to take care of. “

Cas like Dean goes silent for a moment, then responds in a strange voice “Just hurry home okay Sam.” 

Sam laughs a bit and agreed “I’m coming Cas.” 

After finally hanging up the he spent the next few hours driving, and wishing he was already home with his daughter, already in his bed, and yet he swallowed. What would Dean Say? What would Cas say when they found out he had a daughter? Would he have to fight Dean over her in order to keep her? Thoughts continue to run through his head the entire drive.

He wasn’t sure he was ready for the conversation even when he finally pulls into the driveway of the bunker.


End file.
